


cassie's covenant

by Raynekitty



Category: Hex (TV), The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty
Summary: Cassie gets to try again.
Relationships: Azazeal/Cassie Hughes, thelma bates/ caleb danvers
Kudos: 1





	cassie's covenant

**Author's Note:**

> Set begins season 2 episode 2 and from the beginning of the covenant. There were things in hex I did not like so I changed some of the story line.

The baby crying on the altar was surrounded by three women. The blonde Cassie was the baby’s mother, a brunette ghost Thelma Cassie’s best friend, and the redhead Ella who held the dagger to kill the baby. Cassie was crying and going over everything from the past five months and wanted to save her baby.  
“I know you want no part of this Cassie. I never lied to you. I told you I love you I meant it then and I mean it now.” Said Azazeal, the fallen angel, the baby’s father walking up behind her.  
“You have to go through this Cassie it’s for the greater good.” Said Ella raising the dagger high.  
“Cassie!” shouted Azazeal. Within one second Cassie jumped onto the altar and the dagger plunged into her back. The last thing she saw as she disappeared was Azazeal crying when he picked up their son and said.  
“You child, you know nothing, of love, of life, of her, of me.”   
Suddenly Cassie jerked awake in her hospital room still pregnant the day before her termination. She immediately looked around and connected eyes with her doctor.  
“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? If so we will do it tomorrow morning.” Said the doctor.  
“No, I want to keep my son. I will protect him with everything I have even if it means my life.” Said Cassie.  
“Very well, do you wish to remain here tonight or would you like to return to your home?” said the doctor trying to hide the fact he was relieved she was keeping her child.  
“I will leave tonight however keep me on the list to leave tomorrow, and if I have any visitors don’t tell them my decision to keep my son please.” Said Cassie.  
“Very well is there anything else I can do to help make your leaving us any easier?” said the doctor.  
“A phone to make a long distance call and pen and paper to write a letter to a man who will visit me later today.” Said Cassie.  
“Alright I will be right back with both of those things. You can go ahead and get dressed to leave.” Said the doctor. As the doctor left Thelma made herself known.  
“What in the bloody hell are you doing Cassie? Why are you leaving without the procedure?” she asked.  
“Because this is my child Thelma and I love him and his father with all my heart, now don’t judge or I will leave you behind.” Said Cassie. The doctor brought both phone and paper then left the room. Cassie dialed a number and waited as it rang.  
“Hello?” said a female voice.  
“Hello can I speak to Tyler Simms please?” said Cassie.  
“This is Tyler.” Said a male voice.  
“Hey Tyler this is your cousin Cassie. I was wondering if you and the boys would pick me up at the airport at about seven tonight, I’ll tell you guys everything later when I get there, okay?” asked Cassie.  
“Yeah Cass we got your back but you need to tell us EVERYTHING.” Said Tyler emphasizing everything.  
“I got it I’ll explain, I’ll see you guys tonight ok.” Said Cassie.  
“Yup Cass see ya tonight.” Said Tyler hanging up the phone.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you had an American cousin.” Said Thelma.  
“Because it’s a guy.” Said Cassie getting the pen and paper ready for the letter.  
“Who are you writing to?” asked Thelma.  
“Azazeal, now shut up and keep a look out.” Said Cassie.  
“Fine Ms. Bossy.” Said Thelma sticking her tongue out at Cassie as she turned to the paper.  
Azazeal,  
I know you were coming today to convince me to keep our son and I will tell you now I will not let any harm come to our Malachi. I have left the country while I’m still pregnant so I can give birth to our son in the protection of other witches. I trust them with everything I am. I am running not from you but from the redhead bitch Ella Dee.  
I was given some insight into the future if I did not keep our son and I know you had the doctor convinced to keep our son alive away from me until Ella Dee had me convinced to take her our son after one more night of total bliss with you so she could kill our precious Malachi for the greater good. I stopped her by jumping onto the altar and received the dagger in my back. You were able to convince me our love was real and for that I am eternally grateful, however you tore my heart out when I saw you with my teacher, Jo. If I ever see you with another woman or you break my heart again I will personally rip your heart out.  
When I finally return to your side you must be honest and faithful to me or I will kill you. I tell you all of this to say three things: one, I accept you as my eternal soulmate and I will be by your side for eternity, two, I will protect our son with everything I have which has been enhanced greatly even my eternal life, and three, I love you with all my heart and will be eternally true to you alone.  
I will send you updates on how our son is doing until you either find and kill Ella Dee or know where she is so I can come home to you. Don’t worry I’m taking Thelma with me.  
I long for you to hold me in your arms as I hold our son in my arms. I yearn for your kiss and embrace. You were right my heart never pulled away from you no matter how hard I tried to fight it.  
I will always be your Cassie. I love you Azazeal.  
All my love,  
Your eternal Bride  
Cassie McBain  
“Are you sure you know what you are doing?” asked Thelma.  
“No but the boys will be able to help and they’ll also be able to see you.” Said Cassie.  
“Really then let’s go if your right Azazeal will be here shortly.” Said Thelma. Cassie got all her stuff and left the letter addressed to ‘my love’ on her pillow.  
“Hurry he’s down the hall.” Said Thelma.  
“Wait here and hide I want to know his reaction to my letter.” Said Cassie running from the room.  
“Cassie.” Said Azazeal as he came into the room with a beautiful bouquet of red roses. He picked up the letter and sat on the bed. Thelma watched his face fill with many different emotions: wonder, happiness, sadness, anger, pride, and love. As he read the last line he smirked.  
“I swear on all I am I am only yours for eternity. I will have you back in my arms as soon as possible.” Said Azazeal as he put the letter in his pocket and left the room. Thelma left her hiding spot and hurried back to Cassie.  
“Well Azazeal truly loves you. He has sworn an all that he is that he is yours for eternity.” Said Thelma.  
“I know Thelma I felt our bond strengthen, now we seriously need to leave before we run into Ella Dee.” Said Cassie picking up her two full bags. Cassie called the taxi to come pick her up and as she waited for the taxi she saw Troy.  
“Troy, hey I need to tell you this. This baby may not be yours but it was also not conceived while you and I were together. I liked you a lot but I truly am in love with my baby’s father. You will find a true love and she will cherish you with everything she has.” Said Cassie.  
“I know Cassie and I’m sorry I freaked out on you last time we saw each other.” Said Troy.  
“It’s alright Troy I understand, please just don’t leave here but also don’t tell anyone you saw me leave.” Said Cassie.   
“I won’t. Goodbye Cassie and good luck.” Said Troy. Cassie got into the taxi and then the plane. After the plane took off she went to the bathroom thinking about how she wished she was marked and that she could mark Azazeal when she caught sight of His mark right below her left ear.  
“It appeared the second you announced yourself as his bride and I bet he’s either finding your mark on him, found your mark, or is about to find your mark.” Said Thelma. At that exact moment he was actually looking into the mirror at a mark right under his right ear marking him as Cassie’s soul-mate and husband. Cassie went back to her seat and got as comfortable as she could and fell asleep into a very lifelike dream.  
Cassie’s dream  
Cassie opened her eyes and saw she was in Azazeal’s Church. She got up and walked around until she found him in an office with two other fallen ones that she didn’t recognize. She walked over next to him seeing that he was busy tracking Ella Dee and she sat on the arm of his chair gaining his attention. He looked up right at Cassie and smiled.  
“I love you Cassie and will you be with you soon.” Said Azazeal.  
“Azazeal my love, what is going on? How can we speak to each other?” asked Cassie.  
“I have researched what happened from what you wrote to me in the letter and I think I know what has happened.” Said Azazeal pulling Cassie into his lap.  
“What has happened to me all I understand is that I have become immortal and my powers have strengthened by 100%. I feel amazing. I long for your arms around me for real.” Said Cassie snuggling into his arms.  
“You have changed because you wished for something so much that when put together with Ella’s failed ritual it gave you immortality and a second chance. Your powers have grown as you said and we will be able to communicated and reach each other in your dreams.” Said Azazeal moving her hair off of her neck showing off the mark under her left ear.  
“I see you’ve been marked as mine as I have been marked as yours for all of eternity.” Said Cassie tracing her mark under his right ear.  
“For all of eternity with only each other I think our future sounds better than heaven, and I should know.” Said Azazeal kissing her neck on his mark.  
“Azazeal I miss you so much already and I just saw you as I left the hospital. I watched you as you walked into my hospital room. I love you with all my heart and I long to be with you in my waking hours not just my sleeping ones.” Said Cassie.  
“I know my Cassie but I will be with you and our son as soon as possible. I am waiting for you both to come home to me. I love you so much.” Said Azazeal. As she felt herself being woken she gave him a last kiss before opening her eyes being woken by a flight attendant.  
“We’ll be landing in ten minutes.” Said the stewardess.   
“Thank you.” Said Cassie. As soon as they landed Cassie and Thelma went to look for the Tyler who she found standing with his three friends Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, and Pogue Perry. The four made the Sons of Ipswich.  
“Hello cousin and friends so what’s first fun or the reason I’m here?” asked Cassie.  
“Please say fun please say fun.” Said Thelma forgetting that they could see her.  
“Fun first then we’ll get all the gritty details tomorrow. There’s a party at the Dells tonight we have to make an entrance our style and now that we have Cassie back it should be one hell of a party.” Said Reid.  
“Cool this time I won’t need help though” said Cassie levitating a little with smirk.   
“Sweetness she’s one of us now you also found your soul-mate I can tell by the mark under your left ear.” Said Pogue.   
“Yes but that’s for another time now is time for fun.” Said Thelma. They got her bags into the jeep and drove to the dells. They walked to the edge of the cliff Reid and Tyler went first flying off the cliff then Cassie Pogue and finally Caleb. As they walked into the party Cassie had two guys on each side Caleb and Tyler on one side and Reid and Pogue on the other. Cassie felt eyes on her as they walked into the large group of people. Cassie was looking around when a girl and a guy walked up to the five of them being followed by Thelma.   
“Who is this?” asked the girl with a snotty attitude.  
“This is Tyler’s cousin Cassie from England she’s here to stay for a little while. Cassie this is Kate she’s Pogue’s girlfriend. Now who’s your friend Kate?” said Caleb.  
“This is Chase Collins he’s new this year I just ran into him talking to himself.” Said Kate not seeing Thelma.  
“Yes because I haven’t had the chance to spike her drink yet I got about half the people here though.” Said Thelma  
“Here Kate try this juice you look thirsty and your cup is empty.” Said Cassie handing Kate a spiked drink.  
“Wow this is really good juice, who are you and were did you come from?” asked Kate when she saw Thelma.  
“I’m Thelma I came with Cassie from England.” Said Thelma.  
“Oh well welcome to Ipswich the most magical place in Massachusetts next to Salem.” Said Kat drunkenly as a joke not knowing how true it was. After a dispute with Aaron Abbott trying to hit on Cassie the cops showed up.  
“Come on let’s go guys.” Said Cassie getting in the jeep between Tyler and Caleb in the back seat.  
“My car won’t start. Thelma your riding with me to the dorms right?” said Kate after a quick fix by Reid they left. The cops were chasing the jeep when they all decided a quick trick would be best.  
“Come on Caleb you know it’s going to take everybody.” Said Cassie.  
“Harry Potter can kiss my ass!” shouted Reid as it looked like they went over the cliff. The cops all freaked out and kept looking for them when the jeep landed behind the cops.  
“Let’s go home Reid. I’m tired, Pregnant, and I need to sleep.” Said Cassie slipping that announcement in there curling into Tyler’s side.  
“Okay Cassie I’m going, wait… what …you’re pregnant?” shouted Reid.

“Yes I’m pregnant, I told you guys a lot has happened to me. My best friend was killed in a ritual to make Azazeal the Fallen Angel stronger and in return I wound up finding out that I am actually a McBain Witch one of the most powerful bloodlines of witches next to you guys of course and that was just the beginning.” Said Cassie telling them the whole story of how Azazeal seduced her into getting pregnant, her pushing him away, her almost abortion, the way she found out her son was alive, Ella Dee and the plan to trick Azazeal and steal Malachi, running from Azazeal, watching as Ella almost killed Malachi and realizing she wanted to protect Malachi and be with Azazeal forever, jumping in front of Malachi and taking the dagger in her back, then she told them about how she woke up still pregnant and how she came up with the idea of coming to them for the protection she needed right now as Azazeal hunted for Ella Dee.   
“Holy shit Cassie it sounds like you’ve been through Hell and back to be with your soul-mate. I wonder if that is ever going to happen with any of us?” said Pogue.  
“Don’t doubt your ability to love Pogue just because of your curse.” Said Cassie.  
“I know Cassie I just can’t help but wonder if I’ll be able to meet my soul-mate and have her accept me for me like you have with your fallen angel.” Said Pogue.  
“Yeah Cassie you’ve got to admit it is harder for us because we have no choice but start aging if we use after we turn eighteen. So it’s harder for us to keep faith because of how addicting the power is.” Said Caleb.   
“I know that Caleb trust me I know just how addicting some things or someone can be.” Said Cassie.  
“Well, come on momma let’s get you home to bed.” Said Reid when he saw Cassie yawn.  
“Thank you Reid I am so tired.” Said Cassie. When they got to Tyler’s house he helped Cassie carry her bags to her room and put her to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was back in Azazeal’s church.  
“Azazeal where are you?” called Cassie looking for him but not seeing him. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and he started kissing her neck.  
“Hello my Cassie, will you tell me where you are?” Said Azazeal continuing to kiss her neck.  
“Hello My Angel. I miss you so much. I came to visit my family. I won’t tell you where though.” Said Cassie turning around in his arms to kiss him back.  
“Why won’t you tell me where you are if I knew I could protect you better.” Said Azazeal pulling back to rest his forehead against hers.  
“Because my fallen one it is not time yet. Soon I will tell you where I am and you can come claim me if front of everyone to see, especially that Bitch Ella Dee. Have you found her yet?” Said Cassie with a smirk on her face.  
“I have been tracking her she seems to be in touch with someone else as an accomplice. She has been communicating with someone named Chase Collins apparently she has agreed to help him kill the so called Sons of Ipswich as they ascend to get their powers one by one. I wonder if there was any way of warning them they sound like they could be very powerful allies if only I could change the fact their power causes them to age as they use it getting more and more addicted to the power. I should have someone look into that.” Mused Azazeal halfway under his breath.  
“Oh my love I’m sure whoever they are they would take the chance not to age or be addicted to their power as fast as they could.” Said Cassie keeping her voice even because she could tell that he didn’t know she was with them.  
“Whatever you do my Cassie stay safe I want to hold you in my arms as you hold our son in yours as we are both awake.” Said Azazeal.  
“I will my love no matter what I am going to return with our son to you.” Said Cassie kissing him before she woke up.

As soon as Cassie opened her eyes she saw Thelma laying on the bed with her.  
“Sorry for waking you up it looked like a very intense dream.” said Thelma.  
“I was with Azazeal and I found out some pretty interesting facts, like chase Collins is a spy for Ella Dee. He doesn't know who we are though so we do have an advantage over him. We know he's the fifth son of the Ipswich covenant but he's also here to kill the others for their powers when they ascend. The boys don't know that yet but I have a feeling that I need to let them find that out on their own.” said Cassie.  
“So instead of the peace you came here for we are now in another fight?” said Thelma.  
“Yup that's about it but this is family and I'll be damned if I let some power hungry sociopath go after my family.” said Cassie.   
“So did you find out from Azazeal what happened to you?” said Thelma.  
“Basically what happened to me is I became a super powerful and immortal because I wanted to change the things I had done. Seeing the look on his face the last time as I died protecting our son made e believe him when he says he loves me and I do truly love him. I had the chance to change it and I did, I will not regret this choice and I will protect my son and my love with all I have which now matches Azazeal in power and immortality.” said Cassie.  
“So what can you do now?” asked Thelma.  
“Well I can do all sorts of things, one of them being giving you some abilities and possibly your own corporeal body.” said Cassie.  
“What do you mean?” said Thelma.  
“Just as I said with a little research I can give you your own body.” said Cassie.  
“What do you need, I'll help with anything I can.” said Thelma.  
“i don't know yet but I will work on it.” said Cassie getting out of bed.  
“You're bigger than you were yesterday. When do you think you'll give birth?” said Thelma.   
“Probably within the next two weeks, I hope I don't have to alter the uniform very much. Speaking of the uniform there's something that I want to try.” said Cassie. She closed her eyes and in her mind pictured Thelma in the school uniform at Thelma's happy shriek she opened her eyes to see that it worked.   
“Thank you Cassie now I just have to go to you when I want y clothes to change.” said Thelma.  
“ Actually there's something I want you to try for me you always run around so I want you to picture our old room and go there.” said Cassie. Thelma disappeared then reappeared in a matter of seconds.  
“I can do it I was in our old room!” said Thelma excitedly.  
“Now I want you to go downstairs and then picture me.” said Cassie. Thelma walked downstairs and did what Cassie said suddenly she was standing beside Cassie.  
“It worked!” said Cassie.  
“Now I can just picture someone and be by their side thank you Cassie.” said Thelma.  
“You're welcome Thelma but this was all you I just told you what to do.” said Cassie putting on her school uniform.  
“Hey you look really hot take a picture I want to try something.”  
Said Thelma.  
“Okay but what are you going to do?” asked Cassie, using her powers to hold the camera and taking a Polaroid picture. Thelma grabbed the picture as soon as it came out of the camera and disappeared.  
“What are you doing here?” said Azazeal when Thelma popped into his church out of nowhere.  
“Cassie said she would give you updates so I wanted to try to bring you a picture. It was just taken and so I now can be your messenger.” said Thelma.  
“So she's helped you figure out what you can do.” said Azazeal.  
“Yup so I'll be back with more pictures and updates bye.” said Thelma disappearing then reappearing beside Cassie in the bedroom.  
“Thelma what did you just do?” asked Cassie.  
“I took your picture to your love I thought he would love to see you in your school uniform he looked like he just received a Christmas present.” Said Thelma with a chuckle.  
“you did what!” shouted Cassie.  
“Yup I took the picture to your husband, bye.” said Thelma disappearing.  
“Well I guess it good to know that she can do that.” said Cassie sighing and shaking her head. Cassie grabbed her bag and headed downstairs and found Reid and Tyler fighting over the last banana. Cassie reached between them and grabbed the banana neither of the boys said anything they just got into Tyler's Jeep and drove to the school. 

Everything was going alright for about a week when all five of the group were awakened by a darkling, a ghost of a murdered soul being controlled by evil. The next night they all went to Nicky's bar and grill where Reid, Tyler, and Pogue were all playing pool and betting on whether or not a girl was wearing underwear and if so what kind when Cassie and Thelma passed by.  
"Boys that girl hasn't worn underwear since she was twelve." said Thelma.  
"Well then let's find out." said Cassie using a breath of wind to lift her skirt where they saw no underwear and no tan line. Cassie picked up the money and walked over to the table where Caleb, Kate, and Chase were sitting. Cassie sat in between Caleb and Chase.  
"So Chase what brought you to Ipswich?" asked Cassie.  
"Just found out i had a scholarship to Spencer when my parents died so i thought it would give me some closure if i came." said Chase telling Cassie a clearly rehearsed lie.  
"I'm sorry for your loss." said Cassie even though she could tell he didn't really care.  
"It's okay it's not like anyone would have survived. It just sucks that it happened on my eighteenth birthday." said Chase failing to hide his pride from Cassie.  
"That's so sad Chase i am truly amazed by you." said Cassie not meaning it as a complement. Cassie got up and her and Thelma started dancing to 'I love rock and roll' by Joan Jett. Thelma had Tyler snapping pictures while she got Caleb to dance with her and then after collecting them all in a zip-lock bag when the song finished she popped them to Azazeal and then popped back. When she popped back it was into the middle of the four boys arguing while Cassie watched. When Reid and Caleb got out of hand and used their powers on each other Cassie came into it.  
"Hey! Both of you knock it off right now!" shouted Cassie before she passed out cold.  
"Cassie!" shouted Thelma rushing to her side.  
"Calm down Thelma I'm fine" said Cassie coming to.  
"Says the girl who just passed out cold. Don't make me go get Him." said Thelma referring to Azazeal.  
"Don't Thelma, He can't know where we are yet." said Cassie standing up slowly.  
"Are you okay?" asked Caleb.  
"Yes now if you boys are done with your pissing contest Thelma and I have things we need to discuss." said Cassie.  
"Yeah we're done sorry Cassie." said Reid.  
"Good now take me home." said Cassie.  
"Yup sure thing are you sure you're okay though, because people don't usually pass out." said Pogue.  
"Guys relax I'm fine." said Cassie. As soon as they got Cassie to her room she laid down on her bed.  
"Cassie are you sure you're alright? Do you know what caused you to pass out?" asked Thelma worried about her best friend.  
"Yes Thelma I'm fine and yes i know what happened. I used too much power earlier at Nicky's." said Cassie.  
"What do you mean you used too much power at Nicky's?" asked Thelma confused.  
"Well you know the harmless prank, giving you a body, stopping the boys from fighting and you know just being pregnant." said Cassie.  
"Wait....what do you mean you gave me a body?" said Thelma.

"Wait....What do you mean you gave me a body?" asked Thelma.  
"Yeah i gave you a body as we were dancing i thought you noticed when Caleb touched you?" asked Cassie.  
"You mean he really touched me, i thought i was imagining it." said Thelma.  
"Now Thelma why would you be imagining that you like Caleb or something?" said Cassie looking at Thelma who blushed and looked down.  
"I think Caleb might be my Soulmate." said Thelma.  
"Okay are you alright with Caleb being your soulmate?" asked Cassie looking at her friends neck.  
"Yes i am alright with him being my soulmate, I fully accept him." said Thelma blushing as she said it. As Cassie watched a mark appeared below Thelma's ear marking her as Caleb's Soulmate.  
"Congratulations Thelma you are now Caleb's soulmate and are marked as such." said Cassie smiling and yawning.  
"Thank you Cassie but you need to rest now." said Thelma leaving the room. Cassie closed her eyes and went to sleep only to open her eyes to find herself cradled in Azazeal's arms.

Cassie closed her eyes and went to sleep only to open her eyes and find herself cradled in Azazeal's arms.  
"Oh my Angel i miss you so much." said Cassie sighing in comfort.  
"What's wrong my Cassie? Why are you so tense?" asked Azazeal.  
"Don't ask my love just hold me." said Cassie leaning over and kissing Azazeal. He pulled her over him so she was straddling him and was kissing her. Cassie took control and made their clothes disappear.  
"Are you sure you want this my Cassie?" asked Azazeal lining himself up with her entrance.  
"Yes my angel I'm sure." said Cassie lowering herself on him. After both completely lost themselves with each other they came back and he flipped them so that he was on top.  
"Did i hurt you?" asked Azazeal.  
"Not in a bad way." said Cassie smirking.  
"And i never will as long as we trust each other. you can have anything you want you know that don't you?" said Azazeal.  
"I don't want anything." said Cassie.  
"Neither do I....not now." said Azazeal leaning down and kissing Cassie, who immediately woke up to find Tyler looking down at her with a smirk on his face.  
"So cousin pleasant dreams?" Tyler said with a grin.  
"Oh do shut up Tyler where's Thelma?" said Cassie.  
"She's downstairs drinking coffee and smacking Reid now that she can and he forgets she can." said Tyler.  
"Oh well that sounds like her. By the way when is Caleb's birthday?" asked Cassie.  
"It's tomorrow why do you ask?"said Tyler.  
"Gather the boys and get the book we need to talk." said Cassie motioning Tyler to leave.  
"And that's my cue to leave." said Tyler laughing as he left the room. Cassie put on the maternity dress she had bought and went downstairs where she found Thelma sitting in Caleb's lap and kissing him.  
"And here i thought i was the only one for you Thelma." said Cassie with a smile on her face showing that she was joking.  
"Cassie you're awake!" said Thelma blushing,.  
"I'm happy for you guys but Caleb just know you break my best friends heart and i will rip out yours or i get my soulmate to do it. Got it?" said Cassie.  
"Yes I do. Is your soulmate Scary?" asked Caleb nervously.  
"Scary i don't know Thelma is my bonded scary?" said Cassie.  
"Well considering he killed me out of jealousy yes i would totally consider him scary and now that you've accepted him i think it will be even worse." said Thelma with a laugh.  
"Hey he apologized for that and i did try to get him to stab me instead and all it did was unlock my witch side more." said Cassie.  
"Yes Hun i know i was just giving you a hard time." Said Thelma.  
"Tyler says you want us to meet at the old homestead?" said Pogue coming into the kitchen.   
"Yeah i need to let you in on a few things." said Cassie eating a cinnamon raisin bagel with cream cheese.  
"Okay well then let's go." said Caleb.  
"Thelma you ride with Caleb I will ride with Tyler." said Cassie.  
"Fine by me." said Thelma taking Caleb's hand. They all started to leave and Cassie and Tyler were the last ones to arrive because they stopped at records.  
"So why are we here?" asked Reid.  
"Did any of you use a major amount in the last few days?" said Cassie and when they all denied it she continued. "Someone has used a lot and it's been enough to wake each of us from our sleep,by a darkling no less. The kid that was found dead out at the Dells."  
"Are you saying there is someone else like us?" said Tyler.  
"Yes i am Chase Collins is from the Putnam/Pope line the fifth family of the bond." said Cassie obviously keeping something from the boys.  
"No Cassie what are you keeping from us?" said Caleb.  
"I know he will want more power and since your birthday is tomorrow and you ascend tomorrow night he will come after you that is why i pushed so hard to give Thelma a body because i believe he will try to use her to get to you." said Cassie still hiding something.  
"There's still something else what is it?" said Thelma.  
"Chase Collins works with the one who wants to kill my baby, the good thing is he doesn't know who I am as of yet." said Cassie.  
"How could we have missed all of this?" said Reid.  
"I don't know I saw him Use in the pool but I'd brushed it off as I'd hit my head. It explains what happened to Aaron's lackey at the Dells as well. What do we do Cassie?" said Caleb.  
"Well first off he can never find out who i am and that you know who he is. Caleb you need to go see your father and introduce Thelma to him let him know you have your soulmate to keep you grounded. That's all i can tell you for now I'm sorry. Tyler give me your car and ride with Reid i need to get some things." said Cassie as they all started to leave and go their separate ways.

After they all went their separate ways Cassie practiced with her powers for a few hours then went out shopping for baby items. She also got some steroid medicine for Malachi because she remembered he had to take it. When she got back to the house she realized she had spent all day away from the house and she was exhausted so she laid down and fell asleep. She opened her eyes and screamed because the first thing she saw was Ella Dee trying to stab Azazeal.  
"No!" screamed Cassie throwing up her hands throwing Ella out the window across the room.  
"It's okay my Cassie she's gone I'm okay my love it's okay." said Azazeal immediately coming to Cassie's side and hugging her.  
"I got so scared I thought I was going to lose you." said Cassie crying holding him tighter.  
"I'm here you're never going to lose me I promise." said Azazeal.  
"I'm glad i came when i did our Malachi will be born in a couple of days and i came to let you know that i will tell you where i am soon, and you must promise not to be mad." said Cassie sheepishly.  
"Why where are you?" said Azazeal.  
"You must promise first." said Cassie.  
"Fine I....." Said Azazeal before Thelma popped into the room.  
"I thought you would be here when i saw you were asleep." said Thelma nervously.  
"Why are you here Thelma what happened?" said Cassie.  
"I wanted to let you know that Pogue's been in an accident and we don't think it was a normal one."said Thelma.  
"Are you telling me that son of a bitch went after one of my protectors?" said Cassie getting mad.  
"We believe so and with the help of Kate too." said Thelma.  
"That Bitch i will kill them both." said Cassie.  
"Kate who and who are your protectors?" asked Azazeal.  
"I will tell you later my Angel i need to go now i will return tonight." said Cassie before waking up.  
"Take me to see Pogue." said Cassie after she got dressed and went downstairs.  
"Okay let's go.' said Tyler. they went to the hospital and Cassie got even more pissed off.  
"Calm down Cassie anger won't make anything better!" exclaimed Reid.  
"I know Reid it just means that tonight has to go off without a hitch." said Cassie.  
"How is tonight going to work?" said Caleb.  
"I will be with your mom and the boys will be with Thelma at the dance where He will take her from and will want you to meet him at Putnam barn where he will want you to give up your powers to him. Be ready to fight with everything you have." said Cassie.  
Everyone went to Caleb's house to get ready for the dance except Cassie where she helped Thelma get ready.  
"When he comes for you Thelma don't fight him he might not knock you out then." said Cassie.  
"I'm scared Cassie but i trust you and you say it will be alright. How do i look?" asked Thelma.  
"You look breathtaking my dear." said Caleb's mother as they came downstairs. As they all left Cassie went and stood by Caleb's mother at the window.  
"There is a way to save your son if you go speak to your husband tell him to will his power to Caleb." Said Cassie leaving to go see Caleb's father herself, she talked to him and told him everything that was and would happen and that she would be changing everything for the bloodlines. When Caleb's mother came to convince him to will his powers to Caleb his mother didn't realize that Cassie was still there and that it was very easy to convince him. He believed in Cassie and had seen Caleb and Thelma together. Five minutes after Caleb ascended his father willed him his powers and Caleb got another boost which helped him kill Chase Collins.  
That night when Cassie laid down to sleep she opened her eyes to find herself in a room with Ella Dee who was on the phone. "What do you mean Chase is dead he can't be he's a son of Ipswich. Any news about Azazeal's spawn carrying whore?.....I don't care how just find her before she gives birth!" said Ella Dee hanging up the phone after which Cassie was once again with Azazeal in his church, Because of her hormones and what Ella had said Cassie was crying.

At once a crying Cassie found herself engulfed in Azazeal's arms.  
"Azazeal am I truly your intended bride or just your spawn carrying whore?' asked Cassie.  
"Oh my love you are my true intended, I've waited two hundred and fifty years for you. i love you my Cassie and everything that I am is yours." said Azazeal.  
"And all that i am is yours as well, I'm sorry my angel my hormones are getting the best of me. I believe our son will be born within a couple of days so i finally came to tell you where i am and who i am with but i need you to promise that you will not get mad and that you will kill Ella Dee before you come to me." said Cassie.  
"Alright my Cassie i promise i will kill Ella Dee and that i wont get mad." said Azazeal.  
"I am under the Protection of the Sons of Ipswich. One of which is my cousin and the other three are like older brothers. I was already there when you told me about the danger to them and I was not about to lose my family. I also foresaw what would happen if you knew before now and it ended in my and our sons death. Chase never knew who i was to him i was just Tyler's cousin he never saw me use and he couldn't feel my power either. Now that he is dead it is now save except Ella Dee which you need to destroy and then you can come to meet my family and be with me." said Cassie sitting on his bed worried that Azazeal wold be mad after all that he had told her about how he wanted to help her family without her telling him where and who she was with.  
"I am not mad with you my Cassie I just wish you had told me everything and i will gladly kill Ella and come to you today. I am just happy that you and our son are safe." said Azazeal sitting behind Cassie and holding her from behind.  
"I love you my Angel." said Cassie.  
"I love you as well my Cassie." said Azazeal.  
"Thank you for helping my family and i will see you in person soon." said Cassie.  
"They are my family now as well. I will be by your side as soon as i have destroyed Ella Dee." said Azazeal. Cassie woke up, dressed, and went downstairs where she found everyone including Pogue passed out in the living room. She woke them all up and told them everything, who her bonded was and what would happen to the bloodlines and everything. They all became so excited that they wound up cleaning the entire house and then in a total of four hours since Cassie woke up Azazeal came into house. Over the next three days Azazeal became one of the family to everyone and then Malachi was born everyone welcomed him into the family with open arms and he became the most powerful and most protected child out of all of the bloodlines.   
Azazeal,Cassie, Malachi, and all the rest of the family lived long Healthy lives having many children and growing the bloodlines so that the Sons and Daughters of Ipswich lived happily ever after.


End file.
